Many polymeric materials are known in the art to exhibit low permeability. Permeability is a measurement of the amount of permeate (e.g. gas, liquid) that penetrates the polymeric material in a specific time, dependent on the type of permeate, pressure, temperature, thickness and surface area of an article formed from these polymeric materials. These polymeric materials can be used in food packaging, in recreational objects (e.g. as bladders in balls, rafts, floats), in pneumatic tires (e.g. as inner liners in automobiles, trucks, tractors, recreational vehicles, etc.), and in a wide array of other commercial products. Despite the availability of polymer materials having relatively low permeability, there remains a need for polymeric materials that are impermeable and also durable, resilient, temperature resistant, light weight, and receptive to bonding by various polymers.